Loving what you can't have
by kira Silver
Summary: The characters in this story are not directly from the anime, and some of the ideas are based on it. i am very sorry if this annoys anyone. i wont update the story unless i get reviews sorry
1. prologue

Prologue

Blood bags trapped by those higher then us. Caught inside the wall that divides us with the freedom dwellers, unaware of the circumstances that others are faced by those monsters. They take what is not theirs and we can do nothing accept be owned, or kill our masters. Is it a crime to kill monsters? Or do we provide justice. Do they deserve our sympathy or do we do as we are told. That is the role they play as vampire hunters. And in a midst of the half moon the screams of a woman echoed through the wolfhound household. So much blood, the pools drip down the stairs, nothing they could. Couldn't move, all you can do is wait till death crepes up on you.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The blood moon hung high over the city of Karaka, creating a mystic glow over the city. The houses in the northern square stood tall, and high over the wall that separates the rich to the poor. The "good" citizens get to stay in the western road, are usually merchants, although every now and again, those who have given up enough of their time are accepted. As for the rest of the people they are condemned into the misery of living in the slums. As for the rest of the world, they think that it is just a small town where the rich hide away, and the poor look for work.

Kane walked along the northern wall, and entered the worst affective area. The houses were stable, but only just. Most of the houses were starting to show rotting, but they hung strong. Most of the people who live here try to get by on cheap wages as servants, but it doesn't make their circumstances change, their masters do nothing to help them. They just sit around waiting for the gods to stop laughing, and smite their torturers down within seconds.

Kane turned a corner into a dark alleyway. His long, blond fringe hung over is face, hiding his identity slightly. He placed his hand in his pocket and clutched his gun tightly. He smiled lightly at the thought of finally having some entertainment and pleasure at destroying those who irritate him the most; despite that his previous encounter earlier this evening had been a wash out.

The alleyway had no lighting, and the darkness crept, around him, and seeped at the light from the edges. The alleyway had no windows on the houses, so that if something were to happen, no one would notice till the morning after. If anyone was awake. The alley way was spacious, and easy to manoeuvre through the odd objects that came across his path. As he began to reach the opening to the next main road a tall man hung over a small young woman.

She had a long thick hair, which hung down to her hips, and wore a short, pale coloured dress. The man wore a long coat and had his arms draped over her body. His head hung on her shoulder. The girl yelped quietly, her eyes darkened and she seemed to have become dazed as the man began to linger on her. "What are you doing?" she squeaked.

He snarled at her and made her jump slightly and shifts uncomfortably. His fangs flashed and he bit down hard. Her eyes widened and then relaxed, as a smile crossed her face.

Kane moved fast and pulled out his black gun. The chain rattled against the gun and he pressed it hard against the man's head. The man gulped hard and released the girl from his grip. "What you going to do? Kill me? Don't make me laugh. People like you don't last very long around here." He smirked.

"Maybe. But at least there will be one less of you." Kane smiled and pulled the trigger.

There was a red flash in Kane's eyes, as the sound echoed throughout the alley. The man's figure dropped to the floor and shattered. Glass shards spread over the cobble floor.

The girl frantically tried to pick the pieces up, cutting and scratching her hands on the sharp edges, and sobbing loudly She looked at her hands and slumped against the wall. She slowly filtered the glass through her hands watching as each shard hit the floor creating a sweet sound, and began to cry. She pulled her skirt over knees and began to sober. "Don't worry. The marks will go away. Then you can get bitten again." The girl twitched and stared at him with cold eyes. "What if we don't need your help?"

"I got my orders so everyone else can deal with it."

Kane strode off and turned left and headed towards the west western wall. There were stalls set up, even though it was past midnight. Kane passed a few, each with their own unique ideas. Some of the stalls sold clothes, and jewellery; others sold simple things like toiletries. Kane was beginning to pass an old looking stall, selling vegetable, when an old woman looked up and smiled, as she touched his arm. "You're looking well," she smiled warmly. "Have you been behaving for Malcolm?"

"He's the child not me." Kane replied bitterly.

She laughed gently; her wrinkled face folded more as her smile broadened. She had covered her hair with a shoal, and handed him a bag of some fresh vegetables. Kane looked confused and reached into his coat. The old lady touched his arm gently with her aged hands and whispered, "You're still growing, and you need it. Besides your looking to pale, you need more vitamins."

"Thank you Miss" he smiled as best he could.  
"You can call me granny, I heard about you. It's nice to have those around you, who are almost family. If only my family were still here. It's a shame those monsters have caused so much bother." Her eyes became solemner, but she still tried to smile.

"See you around granny." Kane waved weakly, and continued to walk down the long cobble road.

After a while he finally reached an old Victorian style house. It had a wooden frame on the upper part of the building, and pillars, which hung of the front to create a porch. The lights were out; accept for the one for the study. Kane sighed and placed his keys into the door. They rattled as he clicked the key into place and turned. He pushed down the handle and kicked the door. And stepped through slowly.

The hall was covered with an antique style carpet, and the walls had a wooden boarder surrounding it. The wallpaper had a royal blue tone, with a golden pattern engraved in the thin paper. The stairs were a bare mahogany with a banister with curved swirls in-between each divider.

As he turned and closed the door a man appeared in the doorway to the living room. His long dark hair was tied back and his glasses on the end of his nose. "Where have you been?" he smiled

"I - ... It doesn't matter"

"Hmm my poor son has never been good at telling Daddy things," he moaned childishly.

"You are not my dad, now leave me alone." Kane spat.

"SHHHH!" he hissed, "Don't wake my darling daughter Lucy Chu."

"Kane?" a female's voice appeared up the stairs. "It's a little early to be awake isn't it" The two of them looked up to see a young girl standing at the top of the stairs, rubbing her eyes with her sleeve. She smiled sweetly at the two of them.

"Getting some food so we don't have to eat his crap." He held up the bag and pointed to the man in the doorway.

She laughed loudly and began down the stairs. She had a white, long sleeved shirt on with a navy tie, and a black short skirt. She yawned loudly and hugged the man in the doorway. "Morning sir," She smiled weakly.

"Its Daddy. Honestly you two don't care about my feelings, not even my daughter." He pretended to wipe away tears.

Kane punched the door, "Sir you're a real pain you know that."

"He's picking on me Lucy" He began to cry.

"You're supposed to be the adult," Kane barked.

"Oh both of you stop! You need to get ready for school Kane, and you." She pointed

They both looked at her and sighed. They stumbled through the doors and into the kitchen to eat.

They sat around the table, eating fried eggs on toast in silence. Neither of them spoke as they munched away slowly. Malcolm coughed and the two heads snapped to look at him. "A letter came for you just before you came back." Malcolm held out the small piece of paper with a seal over the cross point.

"Thank you."

Kane ripped the piece of paper open, and read the words slowly and silently.

_Good job. _

_Your skill, as a hunter, never ceases to amaze us; maybe you might take after your parents, however. If you continue to recklessly kill lords of the houses, then you will no longer have our protection. You know our Laws well enough by now, and I suggest you stick to them._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Head councillor of the hunter's organisation_

_Galleon Von Weller_

Kane let out a long sigh, and placed the letter down on the table next to his plate, away from Lucy. "Kane?" Lucy questioned.

"It's nothing to worry about. Just a check up letter."

Malcolm smirked, and received glares in return. "Sorry." He sobered. "Kane's just being a good boy and receiving a good behaviour letter. For once."

Kane shot up and slammed down on the table, making the plates clash, and strode out of the kitchen. "Kane!" Malcolm barked, but no reply came.

Loud crashes came from above and then complete silence.

The two left behind stared up at the ceiling and let out a long sigh. Lucy pulled at her thick, long red hair and began to plait it slowly. Malcolm sipped at his coffee slowly, pushed back his glasses and closed his eyes. "Why did you do that? You know it makes him angry. And what if - -"

"He comes down sulking? I highly doubt that. He's slowly beginning to relearn what he lost. It's taken sometime but at least his old nature is coming through, so is a little push so bad?"

"Wow I'm really proud of you. You are really starting to mature."

"Thank yooouuu my little angel, has daddy done well?"

"No one he hates you." She whispered.

"Hmm? Lucy?"

"Ah. Nothing." She laughed.

Malcolm laughed lightly and stood up and poured more coffee.


End file.
